


karena

by jaderiever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: levi sedari dulu ingin membuka kedai teh dan erwin menjadi orang pertama yang duduk di kursi favoritnya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehe masih uts workload 100% = procras 50% lah ya hehe makasih udah mampir

Lucu sekali, sampai Levi rasanya ingin berhenti hidup dan alih-alih masuk ke dalam tanah, berbaring di sebelah Erwin yang telah mengering hingga tersisa onggokan tengkorak. Pagi datang menjelang, dan langit Marley tak seindah di rumahnya. Dentuman sahut-menyahut dan lihat, darah binatang terkutuk ini perlahan menggenangi jejak kaki Levi. _Hei, Eren, aku takkan meminta maaf untuk kematian saudaramu yang satu ini._ Langit dari jendela istana penuh bintang-bintang, Levi cukup sering menikmati kesunyian malam bersama secangkir teh, dan menatap wajah Erwin yang tertidur di antara tebaran kertas dan laporan. Tanpa lengan yang lengkap, lelaki itu masih saja bisa menggiring manusia ke ujung jurang demi sebuah angan-angan anak kecil. Saat itu ia bersumpah atas nama langit, ruang bawah tanah Eren akan menjadi titik awal kewarasan kembali ke dalam kepala Erwin.

Sayang, sayang sekali, Levi harus mengisi vas usang dengan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di sela reruntuhan. Kemudian ia terdiam, meminta barang sejenak untuk merenung dalam sebuah loteng, bersama sepuhan emas dari matahari sore. Sayap-sayap hijau menutupi wajah Erwin dengan damai.

.

.

.

-karena erwin pantas beristirahat dan meminum teh hitam dengan tenang-


	2. blossom wound

Pasar cukup ramai. Orang-orang tidak mengenalinya sebagai Panglima Tertinggi Istana, dan Levi menyukai gagasan itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersyukur dengan ukuran betisnya yang bahkan kini serasa menyusut jika dibandingkan bocah-bocah di Istana—selamanya bagi Levi mereka adalah bocah dan teman setianya. Dia berjalan mengamati pekerjaan Historia dan Hanji rupanya telah membawa perubahan meskipun sedikit, tapi dia bisa menyentuh rasa nyata dari ujung jemarinya. Rumah-rumah bordil di bawah tanah mulai memasang papan tanda tutup, artinya, orang yang akan bernasib seperti Levi berkurang.   
  
Levi berpikir kembali, lingkaran setan seperti itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus, tapi, setidaknya, anak-anak kecil bermata biru, yang barusan menabraknya melepaskan senyum dan tawa. Tarikan napasnya lega, Levi bergegas membeli sekeranjang jeruk, dan beberapa kerat roti gandum dan berpikir menyiapkan tiga cangkir teh tambahan di rumah. Bocah Jean dan Mikasa akan datang berkunjung bersama anak mereka (karena Mikasa meminta Levi menjadi ayah baptis dari bayi perempuannya) setelah perjalanan bulanan mengunjungi makam angkatan 104. Ada tradisi tak tertulis. Kesedihan tersebut akan membayangi pelupuk matanya pun sama seperti orang tua yang menghabiskan masa muda dengan teror dan horor, sementara Levi sudah terlanjur tua bersama rasa sesak dan sesal.  
  
Teriakan marah Eren telah meruntuhkan nasib buruk bagi seluruh penduduk Paradis, termasuk anak Jean dan Mikasa, pengorbanan para pejuang telah menyisakan jatah kehidupan yang lebih panjang bagi mereka yang lemah ketakutan. Strategi Armin telah menyediakan kehidupan baru bagi waktu yang akan datang. Dan Erwin, mimpi menggelikannya kini telah menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

  
Dan Levi diam di tempat sementara garis waktu terus melaju.

.

.

.   
x- karena waktu tidak selamanya dapat menyembuhkan luka -x


	3. treasure box

Kehidupannya nomaden. Kehidupannya pun sama rapuhnya seperti angin. Levi berpikir satu-satunya kotak harta yang ia punya sebatas isi kepalanya saja. Dengan kadar kemampuan memori yang tak sehebat si pirang menggelikan itu, dengan kemampuan berpikir si mata empat. Dia tidak takut mati. Dia hanya takut lupa;

Rumahnya berpindah-pindah. Dari bawah tanah, kolong lembap, hingga beratapkan stalaktit. Kemudian, dia tidur di atas kasur sembari memandang langit-langit dari susunan kayu. Ia pernah dibangunkan oleh matahari pagi, terang sekali, mendengar hiruk-pikuk para tetangga keluar melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan ia pernah bangun, lalu memandang seseorang, dan mengganti perban pada lengan tumpul itu dengan berhasil. Tanpa membangunkan si mata biru, tanpa membuat Levi perlu marah-marah. Sebuah pagi yang sekali waktu ia bayangkan seperti mimpi, ia ingat-ingat sampai mati.

Kini, ketika ia terbaring di atas hamparan tanah asing, memandang betapa luasnya langit malam, berpikir ketika nyawanya menjadi udara, dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu? bahkan sekadar untuk menanyakan keadaannya baik-baik saja? dan ia paham bahwa ia hanya noktah tak kasat mata dari angkasa sana;

ia berpikir mata orang itu terlalu luas untuk menyimpan dunia yang kejam ini.

.

.

.

-x karena orang itu bahkan tak sempat mencicipi asinnya air laut x-

 


End file.
